


Victoria the Unlucky Rattata

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Foot Fetish, Minor Scat, Size Difference, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story off the back of images set to said requesters anthro school AU. Victoria is a very unlucky little girl who's found herself rooming with very dominant men.





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria Allbright had had such high hopes for her time at Saint Wololo's. 

The young Rattata's home life had been neglectful and grim when it wasn't simply mundane, and even at her young age, she had known her academic prospects would be woeful. 

It had been the first shining ray in her life when the teachers had noticed her bright mind and taken efforts to help her out. 

She had scored a scholarship to a wonderful school that could never have been afforded by her family otherwise. It was out of town, and it would be rather nerve racking to be in dorms despite being so young, but she was eager for the opportunity nonetheless. 

And if Rebecca Townshead hadn't been on the subway ride to the school, everything would have been fine. But she was. 

Rebecca was a sadistic little Skitty, barely taller than Victoria herself but holding infinitely more power; including over a couple of the Wailord teachers, whom she had quite a bit of fun with whenever she saw fit. And on that day, upon seeing Victoria's cute little Rattata body, had decided that she would have a little fun with the Wailords as well. 

The trip had been rough enough by itself, but the sadistic Skitty girl had gotten heated now, and was dripping wet at the chance to make Victoria's life as trying as she possibly could. 

How exactly Rebecca had so many connections at the school, Victoria didn't know (though it was a decent shot it was sexual in nature), but those connections were extremely strong. With little more than a phone call the length of the subway ride, Rebecca had had Victoria's dorming situation altered. 

Where before she would be bunking with other students of her age on campus, she would now be bunking with rude and rather frightening Infernape, the leader of a college fraternity nearby the school. She'd also had the janitorial staff shifted around, leaving the staff scattered to three other schools. 

By the time Victoria had arrived, it had already decided by the boys there that she would most definitely be the one taking care of the cleaning for the dorms. But when they saw her in person, yet wickeder thoughts came to them. 

Victoria, out of fear both of what the boys would to do her if she didn't follow and what the school would do to her if she tried to complain about her dorm situation, did as she was told. 

She felt she could handle cleaning, it wouldn't be that bad... But as though her thoughts could be read, she was told that she would have to clean in a very... particular way~ It was a few weeks in now as Victoria woke and set grimly to her morning tasks. Jack, the Infernape she was so cruelly in service to, was barely awake, his filthy feet out over the edge of his bed. 

She sighed, approaching with naught but a toothbrush. Taking a deep breath, she set to work cleaning his feet as she had been ordered, lapping at his rank, unwashed feet with her tongue to moisten it before brushing with the toothbrush to clean it off. It took longer than Victoria would have liked to discuss, only getting worse the more Jack woke and began to mock her. 

He was far too keep to point out that she was indeed a rodent and was indeed licking up filth. She had, at one point in the past, pointed out that the filth was coming from *him,* and she was merely disposing of it. 

That... had been a bad day for her. 

These days she simply tried to keep silent. Soon she had finished. That is to say, she had finished cleaning Jack's feet. 

As per the rules he had laid out for her, she then had to brush her own teeth with the now grime coated toothbrush; marring her own teeth with a coating of the sweat and dirt and whatever else Jack had-most likely on purpose-stepped in. She at least had a cup to gargle from; though nine times out of ten, said cup contained the piss from Jack's nightly relief, and today was not lucky number ten. 

This done, she set to cleaning the dorm bathroom floor as she had been instructed; kneeling down on her fours and beginning to drag her tongue across the soiled, sour tiles. 

Even after having done this so many times, her nostrils still burned, her eyes still burned and watered, and her taste buds still screamed out in anguish as she licked the disgusting floor clean. 

But she couldn't afford to be kicked out, and so continued to work even as her entire body shook, forcing herself not to wrench, as if she vomited that would simply be more for her to clean up. One of the dorm members entered the bathroom as she worked, a Slaking who barely took notice of her until he had sat down on the toilet. 

Once he had and had taken out his paper, he snapped to get her attention and pointed to his feet. She hurried over and set to licking him clean, eyes watering yet harder as she did. 

While he was clearly less into mocking her for her actions, the sheer amount of filth she was taking in, matched with the sound and smell of what he was doing while she did, was nearly enough to make it worse than Jack. 

What most certainty made it worse than Jack was what came next. Rather than use toilet paper, the Slaking simply grabbed Victoria's head and forced it to his ass. 

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head, but she kept going, her tongue pushing out and into the man's asshole. 

She couldn't let herself pass out. The times she had done that had had her wake up some time later covered and full to the brim with hot spunk-amongst other things-and so sore she couldn't move. She'd rather avoid that in spite of the horror she would experience in the meantime. 

And she managed to keep conscious as she cleaned the Slaking, scraping her tongue along the walls of his asshole, trying to tell herself that if she focused she wouldn't be able to taste it, but unable to do so. When he felt clean, he moved away from her, allowing Victoria to stop. 

She slumped against the toilet, the wretched stench coming from the yet to be flushed toilet wafting up at her; though barely noticed considering what she had just done. 

It would be noticed soon though. Her position over the toilet had left her adorable, soft, tiny little body out for the Slaking. He figured he may as well take the opportunity while it was there. 

Victoria's underwear were torn from her body in a swift motion. She gasped as she felt it, which was a bad idea, as his next motion was to force her head down into the over full toilet; something she would have really preferred her mouth be shut for. 

The Slaking forced his cock, massive even by typical standards and mind shattering to such a little Rattata girl, into Victoria's exposed cunt. 

Any scream she made was muffled by the muck her face had been pressed into her. The Slaking grunted as he drilled into her, enjoying how tight she was around his rod. Lazily as he had slunk into the bathroom before, his pace was picking up now. 

The dreariness of waking up wearing off now, he as putting real, powerful force into his thrusts, causing Victoria's small body to bang against the porcelain and her face to grind yet deeper into the toilet's steaming mass. She had begun now to sob into it, but the Slaking hardly cared as he used her, just as the next student who came in and found her there would not, nor the next, or the next. 

It was only after all the boys had had their morning cum, and their morning piss-holding Victoria in the toilet the entire time of course, less they risk making a mess of the floor-did they finally flush the toilet. Victoria was thankful for this at least, as it would free her from the horrid mix of waste, and the running water would help wash it from her fur. 

Unfortunately for Victoria, the Slaking's morning dump had done a real number on the plumbing, and it, and the mix of urine from nearly the entire dorm, wouldn't go down. 

“Guess there's only one place for it to go,” Jack said with a laugh, “What good luck, you've got an extra breakfast this morning V!”


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky woke with a groan. It had been a rough, rough night. 

Jack had been extremely drunk from a party, and Vicky had been in the unfortunately position of being a very tight collection of warm holes when he'd arrived, and worse still had been already bent over when he returned, as she'd been trying to clean the floors so she wouldn't have to the following morning. 

The several brutal ruttings that followed passed by in a blur, Vicky having passed out and woken back up several times during. Vicky was sore as fuck, but it was par for the course for her at this point really. But she was awake now, and she had her typical duties to attend to. 

She sighed, taking a deep breath and moving off of the bed, landing hard on her knees. She hadn't gotten a chance to clean the floors the night before, so had no choice but do it now the way Jack felt it needed to be done. She lowered her head and set to licking the floors clean. 

There thankfully wasn't a massive amount, as she had gotten some cleaning done the night before, but it was still a slow, stomach upsetting process licking the floors. Once it was done, she went back to Jack to clean his feet. They were just as sweat and dirt caked as ever, but Vicky had been doing this so long she hardly batted an eye at that. 

What did throw her off was the bathrooms. Unknown to her, Jack had told the actual janitor not to come in, even paying him what his shift would have made so he wouldn't have to. As a result, the normally grimey dorm bathroom tiles were utterly vile. 

Sweat, dirt, cum from perverts who had-from the looks of it-intentionally tried to cum on as much of the floor as possible, and enough dried piss to fill a fucking ten gallon job were spread out over the tiles. With a pitiful whimper, which hardened Jack's cock even from down the dorm, she set to work. She moved down onto her knees and started to lick. 

Her eyes burned from the rotten taste assaulting her taste buds, but she kept at it, lapping across the floors. Where occasionally the mess had dried and hardened to the floor, she had to use her strong, rodent teeth to physically scrape it up into her mouth. 

Each swallow was torturous, as the foul substances just seemed to coat the inside of her mouth and throat, never seeming to fully go down and leave her mouth be. But inch by inch, tile by tile, she managed to clean the entire bathroom. 

Now... the toilet. 

The toilet was never a fun thing to deal with, but when she laid her eyes on what had been done to it today, her blood froze in her veins. 

'Oh right,' She remembered, 'the party..' It seemed that the rowdy party goers had thought nothing of common curtsy. No one had flushed the toilet, and everyone had used it. Some had probably used it multiple times. 

The result was the toilet bowl being completely overfull with waste. 

The pile stood over a foot out of the bowl, with several smaller piles on the floor around the toilet where it had spilled over. 

How in the absolute hell those drunk fucks had managed this without a single one of them going the slightest bit lucid and realizing how psychotic it was was well truly beyond what Vicky could understand. 

She simply sat there on her knees in front of the seemingly ruined toilet bowl, and sobbed at the sight of what she was going to have to do. 

Face stained with tears, she forced herself forward. She started with the floor, opening her mouth as side as it would go and lowering her mouth so she could close it and scoop the entire small pile into her mouth in a single move. 

Her entire body shook, every synapse in her brain telling her spit it out as her body tried to gag, only to have said gag reflex forced down as she swallowed the clumped together shit, lowering her head back down with lapping at it with her tongue like a hungry animal to clean it completely. She wheezed heavily over the first pile before moving to the second and doing the same. 

When she had gotten all the small piles, she turned her eyes to the real problem, clogging the actual toilet. She had to actually stand up on her feet in order to each the top. 

She swallowed nervously-only mixing the hellish concoction in her mouth even more-then plunged forward with her face and hands. 

She hoped that doing it fast would make it better, so she could simply be done. She scooped the thick, dark, and in some frightening cases still warm shit into her mouth by the handful. 

Unknown to her, Jack had actually entered the bathroom during her toilet based feasting. His jaw dropped as he watched as he watched her wolf it down like a starving man at a buffet, mistaking her desperation for it to be over for her genuinely liking what she was doing. 

'Fucking hell.. I didn't think she was *that* big a toilet whore,' Jack thought smugly as he watched. He supposed he had just trained her well. 

Vicky kept going, and despite the size, despite her body's repeated attempts to reject it, she forced it all down, handful after handful. 

Her legs began to shake as she ate her way through all of it, so engrossed in the mission she didn't even notice Jack getting closer to her and taking out his solid, throbbing member. 

Finally, breathing heavily with a gut that felt betrayed, Vicky looked down to see that she had swallowed enough of it for her to be able to flush the rest down. With a triumphant-if shit stained-smile, she reached out to flush. Jack couldn't have that though. 

With no warning whatsoever, a strong hand forced her head down into the wrenched pile of filth, and felt her legs being forced open. 

“Gotta finish *all* your duties little lady~” Jack grunted as he stuffed his oversized, overheated cock into Vicky's exposed and thoroughly undersized cunt, his thrust pushing her deeper into the pile. 

She sobbed into it as it mixed with her hair and fur, pushed deep into her nose. She doubted she'd ever stop smelling it truly.


End file.
